The Dark Knight
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: Make sure to give lots of feedback! -O- What if Jaune never entered Beacon? What if Cinder was responsible?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and welcome to a new story. Welcome to 'Dark Knight'! Before we begin, I'll just say this is my only active project as of now, since I'm busy with many other things, including making a ROM hack of Pokemon Ruby, to make it Pokemon RWBY. That's all I want to say, so until Chapter 2, I bid you farewell. Black Flames out!

**=O=**

**ARC 1**

**A Prelude to Despair**

**=O=**

=O=

**Chapter 1**

**The Company of Risks**

"_Regard your soldiers as your children and they will follow you into the deepest valleys and look on them as your beloved children and they will stand by you until death." ~ Sun Tzu_

=O=

**Seven Years Prior to Beacon**

"So General, do we have a deal?" asked a blue haired man. In front of him was a screen, and on it was a man with orange hair.

"I will give it some thought, but I think that we may have a deal. Let's wait until tomorrow before we set anything into stone. I don't want to be hasty after all. We know how quickly things can change. However, I will send you some of our new Atlesian Knight-130's in good will. I have to go for now. Goodbye Mr. Majorelle." said the General as the line died. As it went out, he heard footsteps and saw a man with blonde hair walk in.

"Why Miles, I didn't see you there. I was talking to our old teammate, Eleanor. He's sending us some Atlesian Knights, so you guys won't have to break your backs defending us from the Grimm." said the blue haired man. In front of him was a man with a blonde mess of hair, wearing armor plating over simple clothes with a two handed sword on his back. There was various scar over him, signaling his profession as a hunter and fighter.

"Great, with some robots we can have some breathing room and we may even be able to expand. Thank him for me when you get the chance." said Miles with a happy look on his face. He took a good look at his friend and former teammate. Courant Majorelle, just looking at him and you know you don't want to mess with him. At a mean 6'5" when standing and his build just showed that he could crush anyone, but rather than being a hunter, he decided that his skills were better suited to business. It's amazing how much flexing your muscles can do to speed up a meeting. The mane he had also helped, signaling his lion faunus heritage. He had the look of a sophisticated business man, while the build of a beast.

"Don't get lazy on me Miles, you know what happened to us the last time we relied on machines." said Mr. Majorelle with a warning. The reason for the warning was because this was the Majorelle Dust Company, and it was located deep in the Forever Falls, very far past the safe line that was set by the Remnant Council. The reason they were so deep in? The Dust. The Dust that was out here was of extremely high quality and quantity, where they could make a month's worth of profit in one day if they got lucky enough. Unfortunately, that meant that the Grimm attacks were very often, usually five to ten a day. This meant that the huntsmen and huntresses were needed, which was why they were here.

"Hey, we managed to get out of the Deathstalker pit in one piece. I don't understand why you never thanked me Courant." said Miles.

"You were the one who put auto pilot on the Bullhead and told us not to worry and that 'This machine could drive better than us anyway.'" said Courant with an annoyed expression. Let it be known that Miles did not have a good track record with vehicles.

"It's not my fault that the auto pilot wasn't programmed correctly..." grumbled Miles with a hurt look on his face.

"Anyways, I assume this isn't just a social visit, what brings you here?" asked Courant.

"The monthly status report, I guess the first thing to say is happy five year anniversary of not dying out here." said Miles.

"Has it been that long already? I guess I won that bet Miles, we did survive. You owe me 20 lien then!" said Courant with a smile as Miles begrudgingly gave his boss the money.

"I should really stop betting… Oh yeah, the report. Let's see, first off, Jaune and Beryl's training is starting to reach the end of the first part, they're naturals. Pyros is training them right now. Perhaps they could go to Beacon when they are of age. Anyways, Jeanne and the others are guarding the wall, and everything has been peaceful. We've haven't had any attacks recently from the Grimm, hopefully the Grimm learned that we mean business. It's a shame that Atalanta took her kid and left a few weeks back, everything is turning out better than expected..." said Miles.

"I respect her decision, and I'm actually surprised that Jeanne wants Jaune to stay… Alright Miles, is that all?" asked Courant.

"The miners found a big dust patch." said Miles.

"Miles, we find big dust patches every day." said Courant blatantly.

"I'm not sure you heard me correctly. What you heard was that they found a big dust patch. What I'm saying is they found a _big _dust patch." said Miles, using his arms as emphasis.

"How big are we talking?" asked Courant with his eyebrow raised.

"Huge. I heard that there's more dust in this one patch than we've mined up for the past month. Crystals? One is bigger than three men standing on top of each other and just as wide. If we can get this mined, we're set." said Miles.

"Are you sure? I know that this area of the Forever Falls is pretty rich in Dust, but are you sure that it's _that _much?" asked Courant skeptically.

"Take a look at this and tell me this isn't beautiful." said Miles cockily as he showed Courant his scroll, with the dig site pictures on it.

"So you're saying that all this dust is under us…" said Courant with an impressed look.

"Yeah… Wait a second… Courant, you see that in the bottom left corner of the picture?" said Miles.

"Yeah, it's a few workers goofing off, what about it?" asked Courant.

"No, next to it… I think that's a patch of Clear Dust Crystals!" said Miles with shock.

"Excellent! I bet Alibaster would get on his hands and knees for this!" said Courant happily.

"Who wouldn't? They have the ability to mimic any dust type, and they don't disappear when they're used. Even Alibaster Schnee himself barely has any Clear Dust, let alone in Crystal form." said Courant with a smug smile.

"What are your orders then, for the miners?" asked Miles.

"You know what, I'm feeling generous today, excuse me for a moment." said Mr. Majorelle as he pulled out his scroll, turning on a microphone function that connected to the various speakers across the camp.

[Good morning everyone, I'm glad to say 'Happy Anniversary'. In response, I would like to gift everyone a day off, to relax and enjoy this wondrous occasion. Have a good day, and remember. _We're the Future_.] said Courant as he turned off the scroll and looked back to Miles, who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes Miles, this means you too. Just make sure we have someone monitoring the walls at all time. We don't want a Grimm Attack right now, do we?" said Courant.

"Of course, now if you could excuse me I'll be off." said Miles as he made for the door.

"Miles, do wait a moment. I think it's time for the kids to start their next level of training. They can only smack each other with wooden weapons for so long before they need an actual weapon. Do you have Jaune's weapon?" said Courant.

"Of course, I assume you have your daughter's weapon as well." said Miles.

"You would assume correctly. I think it's time for us to give our children a present." said Courant as the two walked out of the office.

=O=

"Is this all you got Jaune, I thought you said that today was the day you would beat me." said Beryl with a smug smile as she continued her offense onto Jaune with her wooden sword with strong hits, easily getting through Jaune as he tried to put up a defense.

"I didn't think you'd take sneak attacks!" said Jaune as he dodged jab after jab.

"Jaune, didn't you know? The Lioness will use all her strength, even when fighting a rabbit. And if that rabbit is you, then I'm definitely not holding back!" said Beryl as she kept hitting Jaune's defenses, slowly crushing it.

"I'm not giving up!" said Jaune as he kept blocking the blows.

"Jeez Jaune, I'm starting to get bored. Don't you have anything interesting to show me?" said Beryl with a mock yawn as she kept attacking.

"Depends, is this interesting?!" replied Jaune as he pushed Beryl back momentarily, before coming in with a crushing swing. Beryl put up her sword to block the hit, and to the shock of both of them the swords split in two, leaving them with only splinters in their hands.

"So… is that a tie?" asked Jaune as the two looked down onto the broken swords.

"I'll tell you what it is, it's a sign that you've finally succeeded in part one of training." said Pyros as he walked towards the two.

"What's part two?" asked Jaune curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, part two is when we start with real weapons. We can only train you with wooden swords for so long before we can begin. That's why I would like to award you two with your weapons. Jaune, unfortunately your father is-" said Pyros before he was interrupted.

"Is right here. Hey Pyros, is it finally time for their next level of training?" asked Miles as he walked over to the training area, before he laid his eyes upon the broken swords.

"Yep, it's time for level two. Jaune, I'm glad to give you this. This is your mother's old sword, Crocea Mors. Treat her well and she'll treat you well. This sword served her well for many years, until she got Aureus Mors. Don't worry about being light on it, it's stood through it's fair share of Grimm and came out unharmed. Use her well." said Miles as he unclipped the sheath and sword from his belt and handed them to Jaune, who looked at it in awe. Next came Beryl.

"I'm sorry Beyrl, but your father is busy right-" started Pyros before he was interrupted yet again.

"If a father doesn't have any time for their own daughter, then he's hardly a good father at all." said Courant Majorelle as he walked to the group, with something behind his back.

"I even prepared a speech and everything… If only Pyrrha was here..." said Pyros as he sulked from being ignored.

"Father, does that mean?" asked Beryl in suspense.

"Yes Beryl, this is your new weapon. These were your mother's swords, Lapis and Lazuli. Your mother used this as a weapon when she was… alive. Now that you're of age, I think it's time that they fell into the right hands. They use Clear Dust Crystals, so load in the dust type you wish to use and as long as you have aura, it'll keep that state. Use them well." said Courant as he handed a box to Beryl. She delicately began to unwrap it, and inside was a pair of short swords, each with a clear dust crystal in it's hilt.

"Thank you father!" said Beryl as she held the swords in awe, as the beloved swords once again saw the light of day. Since it primarily spent aura, and dust was only for selecting type, there was only one thing left to do.

"Father, Mr. Pyros, Mr. Miles, when will we begin our aura training?" asked Beryl.

"I'm glad you asked, we begin now."

=O=

"Interesting, so this is where you've been hiding..." said a woman as a wall opened up in front of her. It was quite hard to find this place, as she had suspected. It was on the far reaches of Remnant, where the last battle of the Light War had ended, deep into Grimm territory. Ironically, all it took to open up such a hidden temple was for her to step in front of a wall, with her symbol on it. Almost like it was waiting for her…

"Hmm… where could you be?" said the dark haired woman as she tore through the web and overgrown moss that was in her way with a few fireballs. As she looked around, she found the reason for her travels. On an altar in front of her was a red simple dress, with dust covering it, showing how long it had been there. Some would think it as a useless trinket and through it away, or perhaps give it to a friend, but the woman saw it's true value. She picked it up delicately, as if holding a newborn, dusting it off as she got a good look at the dress.

"Finally, it took long enough to find you, I hope you're worth the trouble..." said the woman as she quickly stripped and put on the new dress. Immediately she could feel it's power surging within her, as if she could do anything. She could feel the dress overflow with power, as if it had been waiting for her to find it. This easily dwarfed her own power, and her own power wasn't anything to sneeze at. As she marveled in it's power, she heard something coming out from behind her.

"Hmm? Who do we have here?" said the woman as she turned around to see that a lone Beowolf had entered the clearing next to the altar. It may have been curious why a wall had disappeared, or maybe it had caught her scent. Either way, it seems that the gods have given her the perfect guinea pig for her new powers. As she said the words, the Beowolf looked at her, before it started to circle around the small clearing next to the moss covered altar. She prepared herself for her first fight with her new weapon as the Beowolf prepared itself. After a moment, the Beowolf broke the silence and sprinted forward, only to be met with a giant fireball, with the ashes on the floor the only proof of it's existence. The fireball continued after hitting the Grimm before hitting a wall, breaking it as it hit.

"To think that I only put a little Aura into that… I'll need to be careful… Hmm? What do we have here?" said the woman as the dust cleared and from the rubble of the destroyed wall a new room had appeared. If she hadn't broken it down, she may have never found it, how lucky. On the wall was some writing, strangely enough it was in Vytalian.

"Let's see what we have here..." The woman took a quick survey of the room to deem that nothing would interrupt her anytime soon, before she started her reading.

"_Where ever there is Light, there will be Darkness. When the Seventh Heir to the Knight of Light meets the Seventh Heir to the Dark Reaper, Darkness shall once again __try to …__ the world for it's own. __However,__ … shall take an apprentice in the …. __The …__ will conquer the world and send it into eternal despair unless … … … … … … … the power of the original … of Light shall … … … … … … …__ unlock their true powers and … … … … … … …" _After that, all it was was unintelligible writing that she couldn't make out.

"So the Knight of Light huh… I guess it's time for me to pay a visit to the Arcs..." said the woman as she walked out of the temple, with the door sealing itself behind her. This was going to be interesting...

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I'm glad to show you the Beta Version of this Chapter 1. I guess all that needs explaining is the Majorelle Dust Company. Pretty much, I doubted that the Schnee's always had a monopoly on dust, so I created them as competition. Do not worry, Weiss will still be cocky during Beacon. Use that as you will. Please give me some good feedback. Black Flames out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I'm glad to welcome you to chapter two. I read the reviews, thank you for them, and do not worry, Jaune is still gonna be the main character.

miss-nerdgasmz.(tumblr).com(/)post/110739178214/jaune-arc-speculation Just remove the parenthesis. It upsets the fanfiction police. This explains a lot so you really want to read it. It covers a headcanon that's I put into the chapter.

I should get this out of the way now before the reviews are bombed with DECEPTION!1! so I'm just gonna leave this here. This is very much part of the story and I will explain more at the end.

**=O=**

**ARC 1**

**A Prelude to Despair**

**=O=**

=O=

**Chapter 2**

**The Knight and The Reaper**

"_If you can't see what's **important, **then it's because you're too **ashamed** to open your eyes." _

_~Igarashi Ganta_

=O=

"I'm glad you asked Beryl, we begin now. Come with me." said Pyros as he walked back towards the factory, with Jaune and Beryl following right behind them with Miles and Courant hanging back.

"Do you think they're ready for these weapons Courant?" asked Miles as the two watched the children hold their new weapons with delight.

"I'm not sure, but the world isn't going to wait for them to catch up. You should know that Miles, especially considering your past. Let's hurry, we don't want them blowing up a building or something..." said Courant as he walked after their children.

"Wait, those things can blow up buildings? Hey, wait up!" said Miles as he ran after the group. After a moment, he caught up and heard Jaune talking.

"So where are we going?" asked Jaune curiously.

"Unfortunately, out of the three of us, Miles, Mr. Majorelle and myself, none of us are to unlock a person's semblance. However, your mother and Mrs. Rose do. It seems that fortune favored the women in that regard. So we're going to the barracks to see if they're around." said Pyros as they walked.

"Why can't you unlock a person's aura?" questioned Jaune as the group walked on.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately, I have a bad answer. I don't know. Perhaps it's genetic, maybe it's for people with certain types of aura, but I can't recall ever reading about it, how about you Miles, Courant?" answered Pyros.

"You know as much as I do." said Miles.

"I remember something about an advanced aura class in Beacon that was non mandatory. I didn't take it since my plate was already full enough as it was, but I remember that they did since they were team leaders. That class was mandatory for team leaders, perhaps it taught them about it there." mused Courant as they finally reached their destination. As they started to open the door to the barracks they heard a crash which was promptly followed by shouting. Miles hesitated for a moment before he finally opened the door, which inside was a white haired rabbit faunus with red eyes on one end of the room holding a double handed sword and on the other a maroon haired woman with silver eyes holding a scythe on the other.

"Uh… Jeanne? Summer?" said Miles as he alerted the two women to their presence. They turned and saw them, before quickly deactivating them and trying to hide them behind their backs in an attempt to hide what they had previously been doing.

"Oh hi Miles, how are you? Are you feeling well?" said Summer with a smile trying to distract them.

"Good I guess, I could be taking a nap right- Wait a minute, Summer, Jeanne, we're talking about your little rivalry later but for now we have more important things to talk about." said Miles. While Miles explained the situation to them, there was a different conversation happening with the two smaller occupants of the room.

"So Jaune, why don't you have rabbit ears like your mom?" asked Beryl curiously.

"My mom said that her faunus traits seemed to carry over to her daughters, while I kept a human look like my father. I can see in the dark though and I have a little tail so I didn't lose everything." replied Jaune as the adults conversation continued.

"That's cool. It's a shame you don't have them though, I bet you would look adorable with those ears!" said Beryl.

"Hey! I would look handsome…" said Jaune indignantly.

"Sure..." said Beryl as the conversation between the adults drew to a close.

"So you two want to unlock your aura. That's excellent! However, I need to know first if you two really want to become hunters. It's a serious job and this is the first step in becoming one. Are you sure you want us to unlock your aura?" questioned Summer.

"Yes!" said the two excitedly.

"Alright. Jeanne, you can take your son and I'll take Beryl. Sound good to you?" asked Summer.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's begin. Jaune, come over here, we'll let Summer go first. Ours will be a bit longer than the average unlocking ritual. It's a ritual specially designed for our family after all." said Jeanne as the two stepped away from the center of the group. Summer put a hand on Beryl's shoulder and began the ritual.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." said the white hooded reaper as they both began to glow. Suddenly, Beryl had a blue outline and the ritual was over with Summer appearing slightly out of breath.

"Congratulations Beryl, you're one step closer to becoming a huntress like me!" said Summer with a smile as the two got out of the way for Jeanne and her son.

"Are you ready Jaune? Then let's begin." said Jeanne as she sat down cross legged, and motioned for Jaune to do the same. After he complied, she grabbed Jaune's hands and the ritual began.

"For it is in life that we realize our limits, through this we surpass them and become a guardian of the light and free the darkness from within. Through this we become a paragon of bravery and compassion to guard the weak. With our limits surpassed, we become the light and realize our true being and become a shield to block the dark's blade. With this, I release your soul, and by my body and soul, protect thee." said Jeanne as the room lit up from the two Arc's aura. Finally it calmed down and Jeanne appeared weakened and Jaune had a white glow around him. He smiled in delight until he saw his tired mother.

"Mom, are you alright?!" asked Jaune with worry.

"I'm alright Jaune, I just need a moment to catch my breath. You had a lot of aura to unlock, so it took a lot of aura for me to protect you." said his mother with her eyes now black, which everyone took note of.

"So Father, I was wondering about my weapons. You said they used primarily aura as a fuel source, can you please explain?" asked Beryl.

"Of course, your weapons are unique in how they handle aura. When you're using the clear dust crystals, instead of using the crystals energy supply like most dust, it uses aura instead. As a result, when activated your weapon's strength goes up and you can use dust attacks depending on what type you have. However, this provides three unwanted side effects. It's always draining on your aura once the C.D.C is activated, and once it's turned off it has a five minute recharge period in which it can't be turned on again as well as the fact that you need to have some of the dust that you want to use. You can't create something out of nothing. Unfortunately, at this point I doubt you'll be able to maintain the dust part of the weapon until you've learned better aura control but that's what Pyros here is for. Let's head back to the training area and practice. Will you follow us girls?" asked Courant.

"We will, don't wait up. We need only a moment to catch our breath." replied Summer.

"Alright. Let's go." said Courant as the group left, leaving the two alone. There was no noise for a few moments as the two thought about what they were going to say. It was Summer that broke the momentary silence.

"Jeanne, you know that it breaks my heart leaving Ruby home. It hurts even more when I have to lie to her face that I'm leaving for a 'mission'. So tell me, why did you call me here?" questioned Summer.

"We both know Summer. You were with me and Miles when we uncovered the ancient temple, and you were with me when we found that prophecy. Ruby is the seventh heir to the mantle of the Dark Reaper. I believe that Jaune will be the seventh heir to the mantle of the Knight of Light. That's not why I called you here, it's what we've discovered." said Jeanne.

"Oh? What did you discover?" asked Summer.

"We found another Temple. This one's with your symbol." said Jeanne blatantly.

"Really? Do you think there's another clue? Perhaps a way to prevent the conflict mentioned in the ancient text?" asked Summer.

"All we can do is hope." said Jeanne.

"Alright, when are we going out to it?" asked Summer.

"Miles and I were thinking about exploring it with you tomorrow. The Grimm have been pretty tame lately, I'm sure that we can be gone for a day and not be missed." said Jeanne.

"Alright, you can count me-"

***BOOM***

As Summer said that, they felt the ground rumble and a deafening explosion. They rushed outside and saw that smoke was coming from the opposite side of the camp, luckily far away from any of the workers areas and even farther away from the training grounds.

"Jeanne! We need to get out there and fast!" said Summer as she pulled out her scythe, appropriately named Eclipse Rose and started to dash towards the attack site before she was stopped by someone grabbing onto her hood before she began running. She turned and saw blue eyes staring back.

"Summer, we need to make sure that everyone's safe. There's not much we can do right now, we need to regroup and make sure the workers and children are being evacuated." said Jeanne.

"Right, thanks Jeanne. I almost got myself into some serious trouble. Jeanne, you go and make sure that the children are safe and I'll go make sure the workers can evacuate. They're closer to the explosion and I'm faster than you." said Summer.

"Sounds good to me, stay safe." said Jeanne as she dashed towards the training site.

=O=

*******BOOM***

"What was that?!" yelled Miles as the whole campground shook from an explosion. He looked west and saw a pillar of smoke coming from the wall. A wall specifically meant for keeping Grimm out. And now that there was a whole in it…

"Courant, Pyros, we need to do something. Grimm are going to get in unless we hurry!" said Miles as he pulled out his longsword. As they were about to mobilize, they heard a shout and saw that Jeanne was running to them. After a moment, they were all together.

"Jeanne, what is it?" asked Miles.

"We need to evacuate the children to somewhere safe. Also we can't go rushing in head first, that's a foolish way to die. We need a plan. Summer is evacuating the workers to the bunkers. We need to make sure that the wall is resealed or we're going to lose. Does anyone up for an idea?" said Jeanne. After a few moments, Courant offered a suggestion.

"We have an abundance of Ice Dust Crystals near the area the wall was hit. If that's intact, we could try to make a fake wall of solid ice, so we can have the factory sealed. It wouldn't last very long, but if we can keep it up, we can radio for help. After that, we can evacuate the factory until the wall is fixed." said Courant.

"Sounds good to me, we need to kill off any Grimm inside first and make sure none get in while we're making the wall. Here's my idea. Courant and I will head to the breach and start neutralizing the threat. Miles, your job is to get the children somewhere safe, and then tell Summer's part of the plan to her, and finally come help us seal the wall. Make sure that you kill any Grimm you see. Summer's part of the plan is to go around the camp and kill any Grimm that's past us. She's a speed demon and an excellent fighter so it won't take long for her to kill off the Grimm inside. Once she's done, we're gonna need every hand we can get on that wall. It'll require at least two people to create the wall and many more to defend the base and us to do it. Lastly, stay safe. We can't afford to launch a rescue effort at this point, so make sure you're able to fight. Any questions?" said Jeanne, with the battle strategist mindset working at full speed.

"Yeah, what's my role?" asked Pyros.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you. You have the most important part of this operation. We need you to get to the factory, get into the radio tower and call for immediate help. If all else fails, we'll need a way out, fast. If possible, call the Vytalian Defense Force. They're the nearest and the ones most likely to help us. Got it?" said Jeanne.

"You can count on me!" said Pyros.

"Alright, let's go!" said Jeanne as the small group of hunters mobilized.

=O=

"Let's see… The Majorelle Dust Company should be somewhere around here, and with them are the Arcs… Now, if I were a giant factory in the middle of nowhere Remnant, where would I be…" said the red dressed woman as she walked around. It was strange how there was no Grimm nearby, especially this deep into the Forever Falls… Suddenly she heard an explosion coming from her left. She turned and saw a smoke pillar start rising in the distance.

"Apparently I'll be over there." remarked the woman as she started to run in that direction. After a solid thirty seconds of running, she saw how bad the situation was.

"You gotta to be kidding me…" whispered the woman as she saw the true horror of what was in front of her. Heading towards the explosion was a giant black mass. If you were just a bit farther away, you'd think it was a darker part of the forest but in reality, it was Grimm swarming towards the exploded area in the tens of hundreds.

"…It seems they'll require some help." said the black haired woman as she ran towards the smoke pillar, killing the Grimm that came too close easily with a fireball. This was going to be a long day.

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I'm glad to put an end to Chapter 2. For those of you concerned with OC focus, or perhaps overpoweredness, do not fret. By next chapter, everything will sort itself out. Now, regarding Jaune, Jeanne and the Arcs. First off, you should've clicked the link already so this makes sense. I believe that the Arcs have another secret that has yet to be revealed. This, I believe canon unless proved otherwise regards their heritage. I believe that the Arcs are part faunus, specifically rabbit. They even said that Jaune's great-great-grandfather fought in the war, but never which side. Plus, when Jaune attended Beacon, he really didn't get too much attention and no one cared that he was being bullied. Even if he wasn't well liked, if he was a major hero that help win the war for humanity against the faunus, Cardin would probably not do that and he'd have some respect. Also bunny's have lots of children, and seven seems like a lot. But that's just a theory. A RWBY theory. Thanks for reading! Until next time, Black Flames out!


End file.
